A Bad Dream
by Bella Lamounier
Summary: Sabe o que é bom sobre pesadelos? É que você pode acordar deles." Soichiro/Yukino ATENÇÃO, SPOILERS DO FINAL DO MANGÁ.


**A Bad Dream**

**By Bella Lamounier**

**Um presente para Artis Lasair**

"_Mamãe! Mamãe, por favor, me espere..."_

_Tento correr atrás dela, mas a única imagem que consigo ver é a de olhos cínicos e um sorriso debochado enquanto ela apressa o passo._

"_Mamãe, não me bate..."_

"_Cala a boca, seu estúpido!"_

_Tudo dói... Se eu não me mexer, talvez não doa tanto...?_

"_Quer comer? Não tem nada pra você aqui! Você não passa de um ingrato! Já faço mais do que você merece!"_

"_Desculpa, mamãe! Eu não faço mais..."_

_Esse rosto... Tenho medo desse belo rosto. Às vezes acho que ela está pensando em me matar..._

_Por que você não pode me amar? O que eu fiz pra você me odiar tanto?_

_A cena parece mudar quando aquele rosto cruel se distorce e se divide até dar forma a várias crianças rindo. _

_Esperem, eu posso brincar também? Por que estão correndo de mim?_

"_Hahaha! Foge, foge! É um monstro!"_

_Um monstro...?_

_Só agora percebo que as risadas não ecoam felicidade e inocência, mas sim deboche e crueldade._

"_Bastardo! É isso que você é. Lixo! Não serve pra nada. Nem é um Arima de verdade!"_

_Bastardo, não sei o que é isso... Foi alguma coisa que eu fiz? Por que não querem brincar comigo?_

_Meu rosto dói... Minhas pernas, meus braços... Meu peito dói. Vazio..._

_Por que eu tenho que ficar sozinho?_

Arima Soichiro acordou aos poucos com um barulho estridente que parecia muito distante, como se ele ainda estivesse dentro de um sonho. Ainda um pouco atordoado pelo sono, olhou o despertador ao lado da cama. Três horas da madrugada. _Cedo demais..._

Ao seu lado, Yukino se virou e resmungou "É a sua vez." Sacudindo a cabeça, Soichiro acordou de vez, lembrando-se de onde estava. Aquela era sua esposa e o barulho estridente era o choro de sua filha.

_Péssimo sonho... Por que não consigo parar de sonhar com aquela época? Há quase um ano não vejo aquela mulher._

Levantando-se, saiu do quarto e foi até a porta logo em frente à sua, abrindo-a. No centro do quarto, a filha chorava, agitando os pequenos membros como se para enfatizar seu protesto.

"Sakura." Com a expressão em seu rosto se suavizando, Soichiro pegou a menina no colo e a colocou contra o ombro, balançando-a gentilmente até que parasse de chorar. "O que foi? Está se sentindo sozinha?" _É tão parecida comigo... Mas tem o temperamento e a determinação da Yukino. _Pensou, rindo consigo mesmo. "Teve um sonho ruim?" A ironia de estar fazendo essa pergunta depois de ter acabado de acordar de um pesadelo o fez sorrir levemente, debochando de si mesmo. _Patético, não?_

Aos poucos os soluços foram diminuindo até que Sakura adormeceu novamente, com a cabeça apoiada no ombro do pai. Parecia tão tranqüila, como se nada no mundo pudesse atingi-la, que Soichiro sorriu de leve, maravilhado com tanta fragilidade e ao mesmo tempo, tanta confiança em outro ser humano.

_Mas amor não é exatamente isso? Estar tão aberto ao outro que você se torna vulnerável, mas confiar que ele não explorará aquela vulnerabilidade pra te machucar?_

"Não se preocupe, Sakura-chan." Ele sussurrou, ainda sorrindo. "Você está segura aqui. Não vou deixar nada te machucar." _Não precisa ficar sozinha nunca mais._

"Soichiro-kun?" A voz sonolenta de Yukino soou da porta e ele se virou para ver a esposa bocejando e esfregando os olhos.

"Achei que tivesse voltado a dormir." Ele disse.

"Não consegui dormir, estava preocupada. Acho que ainda tenho medo da Sakura passar mal de noite ou algo assim." Ela sorriu, um pouco sem graça com a própria preocupação materna excessiva, e aproximou-se do marido.

"Deve ter sido só um pesadelo." Ele hesitou, pensando se deveria revelar o resto para ela. "Eu também tive um hoje."

Ela levantou os olhos perspicazes para os dele. "Um pesadelo sobre a sua infância?" Ele assentiu, pensando em como ela tinha ficado tão boa em lê-lo.

Yukino sorriu gentilmente, acariciando o rosto do marido. "Sabe o que é bom sobre pesadelos?" Ele fez que não, intrigado; ela continuou. "É que você pode acordar deles."

Soichiro pensou e percebeu que ela estava certa. Aquela época da sua vida podia ter sido causa de trauma e depressão no passado, mas agora já não passava de um sonho muito ruim, uma memória difusa. Ele riu levemente, aliviado. _É incrível como os problemas parecem diminuir quando você consegue superá-los. _E cada vez mais aquelas lembranças deixariam de incomodá-lo, até que não o assombrariam nem mais em sonhos.

Sakura acordou com o movimento do pai e choramingou, reclamando, o que fez com que os dois rissem. "Ela é temperamental como você." Soichiro disse.

"Nós não somos temperamentais! Nós só sabemos o que queremos, não é, Sakura-chan?" Yukino retrucou, rindo e pegando a filha no colo. "Vou tentar fazê-la dormir de novo." Ela olhou para o marido. "Você está bem?"

"Sim, não se preocupe." _Já há um tempo, está tudo bem._ Ele pensou, beijando a testa da esposa. As responsáveis por tornar sua realidade traumática em um mero sonho ruim estavam bem ali, ao seu lado, e nada no mundo poderia estragar aquele momento.

Soichiro sempre se surpreendia quando pensava como as coisas tinham mudado para ele naquele curto período de tempo. As visitas do pai biológico, Reiji, tinham ajudado muito a superar os traumas que sofrera na infância, a violência e o descaso por parte de sua mãe, mas... _O que realmente transformou a minha vida foi começar a minha família com a Yukino. _O nascimento da filha tinha sido como um remédio para a alma dele, curando o que os cuidados da esposa não haviam curado ainda.

_Não importa mais... Nada do que eu passei realmente me afeta como antes, só me faz querer me esforçar ao máximo para ser um pai melhor do que eles foram pra mim..._

A diferença entre ele e os pais biológicos era que ele sempre estaria ali quando a filha acordasse de um pesadelo. _Exatamente como deve ser._

_

* * *

_

Presente de amigo secreto para a Artis! Espero que você goste =)

beijos!


End file.
